As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
In many typical server designs, a front portion of a server chassis often includes numerous hard disk drive bays for housing numerous modular hard disks. The information handling system industry is trending towards reducing the number of input/output (I/O) ports and control panel display surfaces on front panels of servers in order to allow more space for hard disk drive bays. In addition, recent advances allowing for wireless access to system management require a mechanical design of a server to provide space for a wireless interface and an associated antenna. However, for security reasons, many users may not desire a wireless interface to be present on a server.